User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 3
Killer Queen Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. The contestants participated in a challenge that went there more than possibly any challenge in the show. For now ......... Ash and Topher had a quarrel, and Annie formed an alliance as she was onto whatever Amy was doing. Team Victoria won again and Anne Maria was outta there. Who will be next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Annie: Thanks everyone for meeting with me. Lindsay: I already love this alliance! It's much better than Heather's. Annie: Oh ...... thanks Lindsay? Anyways we need Amy to get the hell off this Island if we lose again. It's her damn fault why we lost both times. Cody: Technically Cam pretty much aided in the first challenge we lost. Annie: Well SHE advised him to get whatever objects to build for our shelter that all came crashing down for us to live in a cave. I say we all should find out whatever motives she has and study her for as long as we're safe. Katie: That'd be like studying Mike. Lizzy: Ohhhh but I can't mention Duncan anymore?! Katie: Did I even say that?! (Lizzy and Katie start fighting as Lizzy puts Katie in a headlock and Katie tackles Lizzy to the ground. Geoff and Cody cheer them on while LeShawna rolls her eyes and Annie face palms) Geoff: Dude this just got interesting. Cody: Agreed now I love this alliance. Katie and Lizzy: SHUT UP! Annie: STOP! Annie: This is gonna fail. (In the woods as Topher walks up to Sammy but fails by tripping over a twig in the process which startles her) Sammy: Oh my god. (Helping him up) ''Are you ok? Topher: I'm totally fine. I can take a few scratches. Anyways I kinda wanted to thank you for kinda giving us the win last challenge. Sammy: I was just lucky. I just swooped in at last minute. Topher: I'd call it good luck. Much like yourself. ''(Sammy starts blushing as Topher smiles at her) Sammy: WOW! I can't believe that this is happening. I like it. (Ash and Yazzy watch from afar) Yazzy: Aww! Ash: It's so cute! (They scream upon hearing the loudspeaker startling Topher and Sammy) Sammy: Ash, Yazzy? Yazzy: I swear on my life we heard nothing. Sammy: Certain? Yazzy: I promise! Yazzy: Doesn't mean I don't know anything? ' Ash: You're good. ''(As the contestants meet to where Chris summoned them) Lizzy: Ok what gives? Jo: And aren't you worried your idol isn't around? (Dani and Xavier start laughing as Topher looks annoyed) Ash: Hey what's that? Lindsay: Oooh! I wanna see! Annie: Uh no way you'll see it's a trap. Tyler: I'll do it! Everyone: TYLER NO! Xavier: Don't do it! (The strange object Tyler picks up starts beeping and knocks out everyone until it's night time) Annie: Where are we? This isn't even the Island! Chris: Welcome to the nighttime challenge! You will all face the horror challenge. Dani: YES! 'Trent: Seemingly this challenge will have a nice plot twist to it. ' Chris: For this challenge many of your teammates will happen to disappear. Jasmine: But everyone else is still here right now. Chris: Zip it! But they'll start to disappear soon and be stuck in dangerous situations. And only one remaining member on your team will have to find them. First person to find all their teammates will win. And good luck! You'll need it. Annie: I can dig that. (Lizzy, Katie, LeShawna, Geoff, Cody and Lindsay all follow Annie) Amy: Ok what is going on with them? Alejandro: They're in alliance duh! Amy: Don't duh me Mr Hotpants! 'Amy: I should have known. They won't succeed even if they have Annie as a leader they'll all still go down one by one. I'll make sure of it. ' (Amy and Alejandro go their seperate ways) Bridgette: I actually feel bad for them. Dani: Cause your boyfriend's in an alliance and they'll disappearing or those 2? Bridgette: You just summed up that first one. But seriously we should probably stick together as a team. Xavier: I think partners should do it! Trent: But we have 11 people on our team. Xavier: Well somebody's gotta be in a group of 3. Ash: Oooh! I'm calling it! Xav you're with Dani, Bridgette you're with Jasmine, Jo with Tyler, Yazzy with Trent, and I'm with Sammy and Topher! Okay?! Jo: I can't argue with that. Dani: Team Xani! 'Dani: I think we have this challenge down! Not to sound conceited but the others? I mean Jasmine would survive but honestly since Sammy is a sweetheart I can envision her getting easily scared and disappearing first. And Topher would disappear as well I mean he's such a tool yet this season he's being really weird I don't get it. ' Jo: Never have I ever seen Ash be so leaderlike this season. Tyler: Same here. Jo: Somebody's scared of their girlfriend. Tyler: Am not. Jo: Are too. I mean she comes off sweet but slightly you know but she's got a fiesty role in her and also some determination. (As Amy is strolling through the woods and bumps into Alejandro) Amy: How have you not disappeared? And don't say by using your charm on deer because in THESE woods there are no animals. Alejandro: Like I hadn't noticed? Besides that's a good alliance there it's lead by Annie she's pretty much Dani 2.0 with her intelligence and determination. Amy: But come on some of her members are easy to manipulate or get rid of. I mean Lindsay's as dumb or probably dumber than Samey, you can somehat say the same for Geoff especially since he's always so happy go lucky it's criminal, and Cody. How did he even get to the final 3? Alejandro: Just consider yourself lucky I took him down then. '''Amy: He seems like someone worthy to work with. Not just saying that cause he's hot. (They part ways again but are later heard screaming) Trent: Ok was that Amy or Sammy? Yazzy: Definitely Amy. Sammy would never cross paths to the likes of Alejandro. I'm kinda glad we're back again this season. Trent: Yeah so am I. Yazzy: What if Chris set this challenge up so Lizzy and Trent would be the ones finding us? I mean they're the only returning competitors from the Final 2 to return since there's no Shawn or Sky. If Sky returned it'd be a bloodbath among us. Dani: I love it. Us as a tag team. Something we never got to do since either of us had been on the show. Xavier: We'll always be a tag team no matter what! (Xavier falls into a bush) Dani: Xavvy?! (Dani looks for Xavier and fails to find him and also falls into the bush screaming) Ash: Dani?! Jasmine: Are you guys ok? We heard screaming! Yazzy: Well it's safe to say we lost people and Chris wasn't bluffing on anyone disappearing. Sammy: Ok what is happening weren't we all sticking together?! Jo: We are! Ash: Ok then where's Tyler? Jo: (Turns around to look) ''Well fuck! Jasmine: Let's just stay together. Bridgette: ''(As they seperate) ''Plot twist - No one necessarily disappeared. Jasmine: Wouldn't be surprised there. Bridgette: Same but I still worry. Jasmine: Right. Your boyfriend. At least yours is in the competition although I'm still pretty focused on getting through these challenges. Bridgette: I've been there well the first part. Second season Geoff and I were eliminated for annoying everyone when we were making out throughout the challenge. Jasmine: Yikes! Bridgette: I know. ''(They turn in horror as they hear screaming) Annie: Where are the others? Katie: Isn't it obvious? They disappeared. Lizzy: Oooh I love how our alliance has turned out to be. Lizzy: This is so my chance. Lizzy: Fuck sticking together I think the challenge was for us to look for them as they went missing. (Katie and Lizzy part from Annie) Annie: Lizzy! Katie! Ash: Ok I'm gonna go now! Sammy: AISLING! Ash: Save yourselves! Ash: Ok, this challenge was scary now I think everyone missing is dead. Plus I kinda owe them since fucking Chris made Yazzy and I accidentally interrupt them. ' Sammy: Did you actually mean all that? Topher: That I said earlier about you being good luck? Yeah. Sammy: But are you still on that taking over Chris thing and that idol thing? Topher: Plot twist - The first is still a possibilty and the second that was a ploy. Sammy: That's interesting. As long as you're not gonna be like last season. Topher: I did promise I'd do the challenges this season and not show off too much if I feel accomplished. Sammy: Are we having a moment? Topher: First for me. Bridgette: Sorry to interrupt. Sammy: Where's Jasmine?! Bridgette: Just know a second ago we had our backs turned and she went to look for Jo. Sammy: OMG are they dead?! Topher: No no! They're not dead! ''(Laughs like a crazy person) ''Nobody's gonna die kay?! ''(Sammy and Bridgette gasp as Topher falls into a trap and Sammy runs away) Chris: Annie, Bridgette! Congrats on being the last of your surviving teammates. Bridgette: Did they really disappear or are they dead? Chris: No they are not dead. You have to however know they're still here but in a different place from where they have disappeared. Meet back to where you woke after you find them all. Bridgette: Ok ......... this is gonna be troublesome. Annie: Here's my chance to get a headstart. (Annie and Bridgette split up as Bridgette stumbles across a lake and finds Jo and Ash) Jo: Yes you found us! Annie: Aha! (Annie goes up a tree and cuts down Lizzy and Katie) Lizzy: Ow! Oooh I bet someone's buried alive. Jo: And is that everyone? Dani: Xavvy?! Xavier: Yes? (Everyone screams) Yazzy: Ooooh! Did we win? Chris: Not exactly. Annie: Guess who. '''Dani: Damn. Twin flame has me speechless. Chris: However Team Victoria while you're still losers there is no elimination tonight. Dani: Thank God. Chris: Will Annie's alliance stay alive? Are Amy and Alejandro working together? What is going on with Topher? Who will be next out the game? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Category:Blog posts